The invention relates to a conductor socket to be utilized for multiple conductor wires, or between parallel wires so that the various wires can be easily connected.
Currently in the normal practice for phone sockets, various electrical appliances, transformers and other electrical assemblies, it is necessary to use instruments to peel off the cable tip wrappings and then match same color connector wires. To complete the connecting, it is further required to screw both lines in a fixed position.
In a typical example of the prior art, the attached FIG. 4, illustrates a phone socket. At the inner side of the phone facia 11, there is a phone socket 12, and conductor wire 13 is linked with the post 15 via the fixing screw 14. If it is linked with the post 15 via the fixing screw 14. If it is desired to attach the outdoor wires (not shown in the figure) to the phone set, the worker needs to peel off a small portion of the insulation from the wire tip. Then he must unfasten screws 14 in sequence and attach the same color wire, winding the naked wire around each corresponding post 15. Finally the worker needs to fasten screws 14 in order to finish the job.
It can easily be seen that the worker needs to repeat this process four times because there are four outdoor wires needing to be connected with the corresponding phone wires. If we are doing the same connecting job for a alarming system, which has eight wires, or other multiple conductor lines or parallel lines socket, we need to duplicate our actions even more times in order to complete the connections.
It is apparent that this practice is not economical and is also very inconvenient in view of the wastage of labor hours. The manufacturing factory (sockets, connecting terminal plants), the professional worker (indoor circuit layout), or the customer who wants to install the phone set by himself, all have to use tools to repeat the above mentioned actions. This is tedious and not practical.